Rivals to Lovers
by Tsubaki501
Summary: Kagome is the new girl in town. At her new school she meets a lot of new friends not to mention rivals. But can she beat out Inuyasha to gain th rep she had in Japan or will cupid have other plans for them? Pairings InuKag, SanMiro and a little RinSess.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kagome got out of the limo and breathe a sigh of relief. She and her family had been flying all day. This was it, here she was in New York. They had just moved from Japan because of her dad's company.

Kagome looked at Souta who had had just woken up as he walked drowsily towards the mansion and rolled her eyes in annoyance. Kagome went up to her room and was happy to see that they decorated it dark blue like she wanted. Her room had a bathroom that she shared with the next room but no one stayed in that room.

Kagome went to bed pissed that she didn't have time to get over her jet lag since had school the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A loud could be heard throughout the classroom. The girl that stood at the door had long dark blue hair she wore a black tank top and long baggy black pants. Inuyasha looked at the girl there was something strange about her scent it was sweet yet subtle but there was something different about her something not human. His youkai blood was screaming out for her.

Kagome looked around and realized the whole class was staring at her.

"Ah…you must be the new student Higurashi, is it? Well why don't you tell us about yourself."

Kagome walked to the in front of the class room before speaking "Ok, well my name's Kagome Higurashi. I just moved here from Japan because of my dad's company. I'm 17 years and I like stuff like cars, a majority of fighting styles not to mention weapons."

"Wow ok umm…you could take a seat next to Sango. Sango raise your hand." A girl with long brown hair dressed in baggy camouflage pants a tight light pink t-shirt that said "I wish I was Barbie that bitch has everything" and white sneakers raised her hand. Kagome walked to her seat and sat down.

"Hey I'm Sango."

"Kagome"

"Do you know how to do all those things that you were talking about?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh no reason just never thought I'd meet another girl that likes all the same stuff as I do."

"Really well I've got like a whole training room devoted to fighting and weapons you know stuff like that."

"Cool, can I see them sometime?"

"Sure if you want you could come over this weekend."

"Ok cool where do you live?"

"24 Coastal drive"

"Wow"

"What?"

"Isn't that street in the direction where all the rich people with mansions live?"

"Come to think of it most if not all the homes on our street are mansions."

"Oh hey I can show you around if you want."

"Oh that'd be great since I have no idea where I'm going." Class ended and pretty soon it was lunch. Kagome and Sango made their way through the lunchroom and got there lunch.

Inuyasha sat across from Miroku staring at the girl who had just entered with Sango. Miroku noticed his friend seemed to be staring at something behind him. Miroku turned and saw what his friend was staring at or better yet who his friend was staring at.

"Ah…I never thought the great Inuyasha Takahashi would fall for someone." Miroku chuckled.

Inuyasha glared at him "I'm not in love with her you lecher. There just something weird about her scent and her for that matter."

"Whatever I still say you're in love with her or at least infatuated with her."

After getting lunch Kagome and Sango made their way to the table Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting at.

"Hey guy's this is Kagome, Kagome this is Inuyasha and the lecher over here is Miroku. Oh and Kagome since it's your first day I'll let you sit next to Inuyasha sine Miroku and his wandering hands will most likely scare you off."

"Hey Sango I…never mind." Miroku was cut of by the glare that Sango sent his way. Sango and Kagome sat down and started eating. Inuyasha looked at Kagome thinking of what he could say to her but Miroku beat him to the punch.

"Hey Kagome where are you from?"

"Japan"

"Cool! You know I have a cousin there named Bankotsu you know him?"

Kagome looked at him wide eyed "OMG you're related to Bankotsu?"

"Yeah you know him?"

"Know him I dated him."

"Wait your Kagome the Kagome, Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Bankotsu told me about you. From what I've heard you're the best racer in all of Japan."

"Oi, that Bankotsu."

Sango and Inuyasha looked up at the same time and asked the same thing at the same time "you race?"

"Yeah why?"

Inuyasha didn't answer but Sango did "Nothing it's just shocking?"

Miroku chose this time to speak up "Sango she wasn't any ordinary driver she lead these races. She hasn't lost a race to anyone yet. The only person that's come close was her cousin but I can't remember her name…what was your cousin's name?"

"Rin. And could we stop talking about this. It's no big deal so I'm good at racing so what a lot of other people are too."

"Kagome you do know that barely anyone has ever accomplished what you've accomplished."

"Yeah the way you guy's are talking you'd think that I did something like solve world hunger."

"Please you guy's are telling me that this wench is suppose to be some unbeatable racer."

"Yeah" "Pretty much"

"I'll let that wench remark slide?" Kagome glared at Inuyasha which he promptly ignored.

"Hey we have this street racing thing and were racing tonight?" Sango said to Kagome.

"It's like $200 to race. Do you think you can come up with $200 by tonight?"

"Inuyasha she lives on your street I know she can afford the money."

"Wait that's your house next door?"

"Hold up I live next to the baka?"

"Who are you calling baka wench?"

"Did you just call me wench?" By now everyone in the lunch room was watching them because of all the screaming they were doing.

"Yeah what are you gonna do about it?" As those words escaped Inuyasha's mouth he instantly regretted them. Kagome launched herself at Inuyasha.

Miroku and Sango went wide eyed and instantly rushed to get Kagome of off Inuyasha, but before they could make it to their friend's side the principal came in. Ms. Kaede walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome and snapped her fingers Kagome froze instantly. Inuyasha noticed the attack had stopped and opened his eyes to see Kagome still on top of him but stiff as a statue. It was then that Inuyasha noticed she couldn't move and Ms. Kaede was standing right next to him shaking her head.

"Ms. Higurashi I expected better from you. You young lady are going to have detention everyday this week and I'm calling your parents." At parents Inuyasha could smell a small amount of fear coming from Kagome. Ms. Kaede snapped her fingers again. Kagome got up and slowly turned to Ms. Kaede. "Follow me Ms. Higurashi."

It was the end of school and Kagome hadn't been to any of other classes. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha had been sitting on the front steps of the school when a black limo pulled up. The three looked at each other wondering who was in the limo. Their questions were answered when a tall man with long dark blue hair dressed in a gray suit stepped out of the car.

The man walked in and returned half an hour later with Kagome trudging behind him.

"Hey Kagome!" said Sango when Kagome and the man walked right pass them. Kagome stopped and gave a small wave. All three noticed the glare the man shot at Kagome.

"Kagome limo now." Kagome quickly made her way to the limo with the man right behind her. Inuyasha thought he heard the man growling but shook it off.

When Kagome reached home she got the full lecture from both her parents.

"It wasn't my fault he called me a wench and…"

"Yes but you didn't have to hit him Kagome."

"But…"

"But nothing go to your room."

Kagome sighed and headed up to her room knowing she wasn't going to be able to go to the race tonight. She was lying on her bed when her father entered the room.

"Hey pup. How are you holding up?"

"Ok" Kagome sighed.

I got something for you. It's a new seal but this one doesn't have a concealment spell melded in with so you look like your normal self. Oh Rin is coming to stay with us and is going to be at your school and don't worry your not grounded. Oh yeah and before I forget Shippo is coming home tomorrow."

"Yay! How long is she gonna be here? And what time is Shippo coming."

"Until she wants to go home. And Shippo will be here around 3:30."

"Cool could you get her racing car and bike out here."

"Already done they arrive in two days so. Now go to bed."

"Thanks dad."

"Goodnight pup." Ichiro smiled at his daughter and went downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Kagome picked up her alarm clock and threw it against the wall. She groggily stepped into her bathroom. Kagome looked at herself in them mirror there she was dark blue hair matching dog ears fangs and claws and now since her dad finally found a good seal without a concealment spell everyone could now see how she really looked and she was happy about it.

Kagome came out of her room wearing black skirt that went to mid-thigh, knee high black boots and fish net stockings and a black tube top with a leather jacket over it. Kagome made her way down stairs but was stopped by a growl just before she could get out the door.

"But dad…"

"March" her dad said pointing to the stairs.

"Fine" Kagome made her way upstairs and change into a pair of baggy black pants and a blue corset tank top before going back downstairs.

"Happy"

"Very" Ichiro said cheekily.

Kagome rolled her eyes at her father's words.

"Souta if you don't get down here right now your butt's gonna be walking to school you." The moment the words left Kagome's mouth Souta came running downstairs.

"Jeez nee-chan I'm here so stop your yelling you're giving me a headache."

"Why you…get in the car."

After dropping Souta off at his school Kagome made her way to her school. She had to admit she was nervous as far as everyone at school knew she was human the only people who really knew what she was, was Ms. Kaede. Kagome was late since she had changed her clothes this morning. Kagome made her way to her class a laughing bit when she thought of the looks on everyone's faces when they saw her.

Inuyasha was sitting in class wondering where Kagome was when the classroom door slammed open.

"Oh you must be the new student." Kagome looked up when she realized they were talking to her.

"What new student? It's me Kagome."

"Kagome oh dear it is you come on take your seat."

"No. It's just you look different. Ok well take your seat." Kagome went to her seat and sat down a few people were still staring at her but most had gotten over the shock. The teacher was just about to go back to her teaching when another girl stepped through the door.

"You must be Kikyou."

"Yes I was told to come here."

Yes well take a seat next Kaguya."

Kagome looked at Kikyou as she passed her. Kagome had made up her mind about Kikyou she didn't trust her as far as she could throw her. Kikyou had cold lifeless eyes that matched her aura. Kagome had already picked up that she was a miko. She wasn't the only one that had problems with Kikyou. Sango and Miroku didn't like aura either but as far as she being a miko went Kagome and Miroku were the only ones that new about that.

After class Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha made their way through the lunchroom with Kagome and Inuyasha fighting all the way to the table.

"Hey Kags were having another race tonight you think you can make it this time?"

"What time? Sango, cause Shippou is coming home today from the family shrine."

"It's gonna be at 11:00 Inuyasha's picking you up since you guys live next to each other and me and Miroku are gonna meet you there. So now who's Shippou?"

"Little cousin he lives with us since his parents passed away a year after he was born."

"Ouch sorry didn't mean t…"

"It's ok Sango it was a few years ago I got over it, Shippo got over it, and our entire family got over it. So no worries."

"Cool."

"Oh and Rin is coming this weekend. So she can race with us when she gets here. She'll be going to school here."

"Really oh I can't wait to meet her."

"Hi can I sit here?" All looked up to see Kikyou standing with a tray of food in her hands. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other neither speaking at the risk of inhaling the scent of the perfume Kikyou seemed to soak in this morning. Sango was the first to speak out of the four.

"Sure have a seat." Kikyou sat right in between Inuyasha and Kagome. All five sat in complete silence until Kikyou spoke.

"So Inuyasha is it?" Inuyasha nodded not even looking up at Kikyou. "You know I was wondering if you'd want…" Kikyou leaned forward and whispered something in Inuyasha's ear. Both Inuyasha and Kagome, who overheard what Kikyou said, went wide eyed.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyou shocked before talking. "I'm going out for some fresh air."

"I'm going with him." Kagome said before turning to Kikyou. "You stay here."

When Inuyasha and Kagome reached behind the school they looked leaned up against the wall, looked at each other and broke out in laughter.

"OMG that was worse than sniffing ammonia." Kagome managed to say.

"I know man she wears a lot of perfume."

"Yeah it's like she showers with the stuff our something,"

"I think were gonna have to burn these clothes."

"And can you believe what she told you that little slut." Kagome was fuming was fuming now. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha.

'This should be fun.' Inuyasha smirked "Jealousy's an ugly thing you know Kags." Inuyasha saw the look in Kagome's eyes turn from anger to shock to panic then right back to anger before she replied.

"Ha yeah right who'd like a baka like you?"

Inuyasha smirked knowing she was lying but didn't say anything.

"When are you coming over tonight to take me to the race?" Kagome asked changing the subject.

"10:30"

"I can't wait to get out there and race."

"Yeah well don't get your hopes up. I'm the best racer there is. You'll never meet anyone as good as me. There's no way you can beat me."

"Ha care to put your money where your money where your mouth is?"

"Feh why waste my time there's no real challenge."

"What are you chicken?" Inuyasha growled in annoyance.

"Fine. How much?"

"We both throw down 500 winner takes all."

"600"

"500"

"575"

"500"

"550"

"500"

"Deal, when?"

"Tonight good for ya?"

"You're on." Inuyasha said before they both walked off to class.

After school Kagome and Sango met up by the front of the school."

"Hey Sango I've got something to tell you."

"What is MCR coming and I didn't know about it?"

"What! No! it's about the race tonight."

"Oh. What about it?"

"The thing is I challenged Inuyasha."

"You did what? Are you insane? You'll get creamed!"

"Please Sango I'm good at this so don't worry."

"Don't worry. Don't worry. How can I not worry. Inuyasha is good really good. He'll be hard to beat."

"Good I haven't had a challenge in a really long time."

Sango sighed in defeat "Are you sure your gonna do this?"

"I'm not chickening out now."

"What are the stakes?"

"500 each winner takes all."

"1000 that's a lot."

"It's alright I didn't want to take a big risk."

"Smart. Just hope you can win."

"You have no faith in me, do you Sango?"

"It's not that it's just that Inuyasha's never lost."

"And neither have I."

"But…"

"No I won't lose Sango-Chan I refuse to."

"Ok good luck. I'll see you tonight."

Kagome smiled at her friend. "See you. I got to get home." Kagome yelled as she ran to her car.

Kagome got home at 4:00. And was tackled to the floor by an orange ball of fur.

"Shippou" Kagome heard an all too familiar voice shout.

"Rin" Kagome shouted surprised as she pulled a very hyperactive Shippou off herself. "Your not supposed to come until this weekend." She said hugging Shippou.

"Well if you don't want me hear then I'll just leave."

"Oh come on Rin you know I didn't mean it like that."

Rin giggled "I know I just felt like pulling your leg."

"Well don't."

"Jeez why so serious."

"I've got a race tonight I challenged this guy to a race."

"Yay can I come?"

"Well duh of course your coming, Rin. The guy I challenged Inuyasha is coming tonight to show us where we'll be racing."

"Cool I'll take my car you take yours. We should probably have Souta check out the cars though."

"Yeah speaking of which, where is Souta?"

"Over here Nee-Chan. What do you need?"

"Race tonight. Check out our cars for us?"

"Sure"

"Hey Kagome can I come to the race?"

Kagome looked down in her arms to see Shippou with a hopeful expression on his face. Kagome rubbed her cheek against the top of Shippo's head and was rewarded with a giggle. "Oh Shippou I want to take you with me but I can't."

"Ah it's ok I do have to stay and keep Souta out of trouble."

"Hey" Souta shouted. Rin and Kagome giggled a bit at the joke.

Around 8:00 the girls decided to get ready .By 10:25 both girls stepped out of their rooms and walked downstairs. Kagome wore a leather mini skirt, knee high, spike heel, black leather boots a glittery red tube top with a black leather jacket on it. Rin wore Long Black leather pants, spike heel black leather boots, silver glittery tank top with a black leather jacket over it.

Kagome and Rin looked each other over.

"Souta"

"Ow Nee-Chan ears remember."

"Yeah, Yeah whatever. Did you check the cars?"

"Yup everything's good." Souta said tossing each of them their keys.

At exactly 10:30 a knock came at the door. Kagome answered it and came face to face with Inuyasha. Inuyasha was surprised to the say the least he had never seen Kagome dressed like this. He liked it.

"Ready to lose dog boy."

"Feh out of the two of us you're the only one who'll be losing wolf girl."

"Yeah right. Oh and by the way Rin's coming with us. Were following you right."

"Yeah wait wasn't Rin supposed to arrive this weekend."

"Yeah she came early." Kagome turned around and shouted for Rin.

"Hold up I'm coming." Just then Rin came from out of the kitchen. "Are we leaving yet?"

"Yeah Inuyasha's here."

Just the Rin noticed the silver haired boy with the matching dog ears standing in the door way. "Oh hey. Nice ears."

"Feh" was the only answer she got back.

Both girls got in their cars and followed Inuyasha tot the place the race was being held. They came to a large open dirt track filled with people, cars and music.

"Hey you guys."

Kagome tuned " Hey Sango sup? This Rin."

"Nothing much." Sango said before turning to Rin "Hey Rin I'm Sango."

"Oh hey so when does this race start?"

"Right now."

"Give Sango your money." Inuyasha told Kagome. Kagome and Inuyasha each gave their money to Sango. Sango walked up to the stage.

"Ok. Ok. Ya'll we've got a challenge to night between Inuyasha and Kagome. Alright even though this girl might be a newbie she's got some mad skill so this should be good race."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome went to their cars and drove over to the starting point. Sango walked into the middle of the road with a white handkerchief in her hand she lifted her hand above her head and dropped it down. Both cars were off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Warning: This story is not suited for children under the age of 16.

Danger: LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON!

Both cars were head to head but Kagome quickly changed that. Now with Kagome in the lead Inuyasha quickly pressed his nos button Kagome smirked at this.

"Not a very smart move my friend." She said viciously before pressing her nos button. Inuyasha's nos tank ran out way before Kagome's. Kagome was the first to cross the finish line with Inuyasha following right behind her.

Kagome drove her car back to where it was before the race got out and sat right on the hood smirking victoriously while she wait for Inuyasha. A few seconds later Inuyasha pulled up right beside Kagome. Inuyasha got out and leaned against his car facing Kagome.

"So where's my money?"

"With Sango. How'd you win?

"Nothing hard really I just pressed my nos button after you did. It's not exactly smart to press it first you know,"

"That's gotta be cheating."

"Cheating? No. Good racing? Yes."

"I don't get it I never lose and you some newbie wench comes along and screws it all up."

""Hey haven't you learned from the last time not to call me wench?"

"Yeah, Yeah whatever I still want to know how you won."

"I told you that already."

"Wait you were being serious?"

"Yes now will you just drop it let's go the crowd's waiting for us at the stage." Inuyasha and Kagome walked onto the stage Sango handed Kagome the money before speaking into the mike.

"What did I tell all of you didn't I say she was good. Ok ya'll give it up one more time for Inuyasha and Kagome." The crowd cheered as loud as they could before Inuyasha took the mike from Sango.

"Ok listen up everybody how bout we scrap the other races for another night and go to club Tama for the rest of the night." Everyone cheered some more. "Ok everybody let's move the party to club Shikon."

It took them half an hour to reach the club. Inuyasha and Kagome were inside the club talking.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Inuyasha and who's this you've got with you." Both Inuyasha and Kagome turned around and come face to face with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha scowled at the sight of his brother Kagome on the other hand wore a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted as she tackled him into a hug. "I haven't seen you since you left Japan. Where have you been? How's your dad? Oh did you know Rin's here?"

"Slow down Kags I can only answer one question at a time."

"You know him." Inuyasha was confused and shocked that the two knew each other.

"Yeah I know him. He came to Japan with his dad on a business trip last year that's when I met him. Why?"

"Why? He's my brother that's why?"

"You guys are related."

"Unfortunately yes."

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru "You never told me you had a brother."

"It's not something I like to talk about." Kagome shook her head at what he said realizing that both brothers had a very large amount of dislike for each other.

"Kagome!" Kagome spun around and came face to face with Rin.

"Rin come here there's someone you'll wanna see over here." Rin walked over to where Kagome was and was surprised to see Sesshomaru standing right next to Inuyasha. Rin smiled and blushed at the sight of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru also blushed a bit when he caught sight of Rin. All this of course didn't go unnoticed by Kagome.

"Hey Inuyasha why don't we go dance a little."

"Feh. I don't wanna."

"Would you rather stay here with Sesshomaru." The minute the words left her mouth they were out on the dance floor. Kagome swayed her hips to the beat and moved her hands in a seductive manner. Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome watching her every move. Inuyasha finally started dancing with Kagome. After three songs the couple stopped dancing and went to sit down by Sango and Miroku who were currently a bit tipsy. 75 Jokes, 16 drinks and 6 body shots later all four were drunk piss ass drunk.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku were sitting on the couch laughing. Sango smiled at Miroku then threw her arms around his neck and started making out with him. Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku were shocked by this. Inuyasha made up his face as if he was gonna be sick, Kagome giggled and walked off to find Rin with Inuyasha following her, Miroku happily kissed Sango back.

Kagome finally spotted Rin but didn't go after her since she was walking out the exit with Sesshomaru. Someone approached Kagome she looked up to see icy blue eyes looking back at her.

"Hey! Sup? What's someone as pretty as you doing all alone in a place like this?" Kagome was just about to answer when an arm snaked around her waist and a voice answered for her.

"She's not alone so bug off." Kagome turned her head to the owner of the voice and came face to face with Inuyasha. Kagome smiled and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. The other guy turned around and walked away. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's smiling face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha took the opening and used it to deepen the kiss. Inuyasha was first to break away from the kiss. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and lead him to one of the private rooms.

The room was medium size with a king sized bed in it. It had a small side table with a vase filled with flowers on it. As Kagome entered the room she went to sit on the bed. Inuyasha being the last person to enter the room locked the door and turned to Kagome who was now kneeling on the bed facing him with a seductive smirk on her face. Inuyasha slowly approached her. When Inuyasha reached the edge of the bed Kagome reached up and started taking of Inuyasha's Shirt only to be stopped when Inuyasha grabbed her hands. Kagome looked up with wide curious eyes only to be caught in a fiery kiss.

Kagome fell on top of the bed with Inuyasha on top of her. Inuyasha slipped his hand under Kagome's shirt and started to massage her breast. Kagome moaned from the attention and arched her back. Inuyasha started nibbling and sucking on Kagome's neck. Kagome bit her bottom lip in pleasure. By now neither Inuyasha nor Kagome have any clothes on. Inuyasha center's himself above Kagome then enters her slowly. Inuyasha and Kagome moaned from the pleasure. That night Inuyasha and Kagome fell asleep side by side in the club.

An ear shattering scream pierced the morning silence. Inuyasha woke up from his sleep when he heard the scream. Inuyasha looked to his side to see a screaming naked Kagome with sheets pulled up to her chest. Inuyasha jumped out of the bed at the sight of Kagome. He didn't know how to react he didn't speak he just looked as she tried to came herself down.

"OMG, OMG, OMG" was all Kagome could say when she finally calmed down enough to speak. Inuyasha still couldn't say anything. "Please tell me we didn't, did we? OMG we did I remember some of it OMG. What are we going to do? Inuyasha! Say something."

"I don't know." Was all Inuyasha managed to get out.

"I need to get out here. We should both get out of here." Kagome and Inuyasha both got dressed and headed for their cars without saying a word to each other. As they reached their cars they, they both opened their car doors speared one last look at each before getting in and driving home.

When Kagome reached home she was greeted with hugs from everyone. Everyone was happy to see her of course that didn't last when her father got a whiff of her.

"Kagome I would like to speak to you in private." Ichiro said to his daughter before turning to his wife. "It would be best if you came too, my dear." Rei nodded not fully understanding what was going on. All three walked into the office leaving three dumbfounded teens behind them. When they reached Ichiro's office Ichiro locked the door turned to Kagome and said. "Explain slowly."

"Well you see basically I got drunk well not just me Inuyasha too. I really didn't mean to I'm so sorry." By now Kagome was crying uncontrollably.

Ichiro's eyes softened for his daughter he never did like when she cried. "Kagome" Ichiro said softly. Kagome looked up and met her father's eyes. "Did you at least use protection I mean Imagine if you got pregnant." Both Kagome and Rei, who had just gotten what this whole conversation was about, looked up. Kagome froze she hadn't thought about that what was she going to do if she got pregnant? How would she face him? How would she tell him? Would she even tell him? Both Rei and Ichiro looked at their daughter and immediately took that as a NO. Rei chose this precise moment to faint Ichiro easily caught her due to demon reflexes. Ichiro picked up his wife and placed her on the couch before turning to face his daughter.

"What am I gonna do?" Kagome whispered softly to herself. Ichiro looked at her and shook his head.

"You should have been more careful pup. It's all you. If you do get pregnant you've got to have a plan. But whatever you choose I'll help you whichever way I can. But you've got to promise me one thing and that's that you finish school. Child or no child your still 1st heir to one of the most successful companies in the country. Promise?"

Kagome looked at her father through watery eyes. "I promise." She smiled and hugged her father close.

"Good. Now tell me about this Inuyasha guy."

Kagome scoffed "He's rude, pig headed, immature and he can be such a jerk. But my youkai side it wants him. It needs him. It's strange out of all the people my youkai could have chosen it picks this baka."

Ichiro chuckled at his daughter's words "It sounds to me like you love him."

Kagome looked at her father with wide eyes "Love yeah right. He's a total jerk most of the time."

"Yes, but what about the times where he isn't a jerk. What do you think about him then?" Ichiro looked at Kagome. She was looking at her hands appeared to be deep in thought. He saw Kagome's lips turn upwards into small smile and a light blush on her cheeks. Ichiro smiled "That's what I thought." He said before walking outside to leave Kagome to her thoughts."

* * *

PLZ! Reveiw I hope you like'd it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Surprise ending you'll probably hate me since it's like a major cliffie.

* * *

Chapter 5 

Kagome entered school as usual and looked around for Inuyasha. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to him but she knew she had to say something. They hadn't spoken since they woke up that morning screaming at each other. Kagome spotted Sango by her locker she walked over to her. Sango had a dazed look on her face she didn't even notice when Kagome approached her.

"Hey Sango."

"Hmm…What? Oh hey Kagome?" Sango said drowsily.

"What's up with you?"

"Miroku."

Kagome wasn't at all surprised that Sango was acting this way over Miroku. She had foreseen this relationship ever since she met the two. "Really what happened?"

"He kissed me and told that he loved me. We went to that make out cliff you know the one. But the thing is we didn't make out we just talked?"

"Nani? Talk?"

"Talk." Sango said as she drifted away to lala land however she was interrupted by Kagome.

"Talk? All the pervert did was talk. Unbelievable."

"Yeah I know. It's totally weird. But I loved every second of it. He was so sincere, smart and funny."

"Are you sure were talking about the same Miroku. I mean pervert lecher Miroku. Grope you bear my child Miroku."

"Yup I was just as surprised as you. I didn't get home until 3am."

"Wow." Kagome said appearing deep in thought. "So anyways have you seen Inuyasha?" she said quickly changing the subject.

"No, I think he called in sick. Why? I thought you hated him."

"Oh no reason just wanted to talk to him about something." Kagome said quickly. Sango raised her eyebrow at this. Kagome knew it she was as good as dead.

"Spill now. What's going on?"

Kagome put her hands up in defense. "Going on. What makes you think something going on? Nothing going on. No nothing at all." Kagome squeaked.

"Well for one thing your voice is all hi and squeaky. Another is that you want to talk to Inuyasha. You never have a decent conversation with Inuyasha. So something's going on and I want to know what. So spill."

Kagome took a deep breath this was one battle lost. Well at least she could trust Sango. Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her into the nearest bathroom. "Okay I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone okay? Sango nodded eagerly. Kagome bent down to check under the stalls to see if anyone else was in the bathroom with them. Seeing no one Kagome got up and turned to the overly excited Sango. "IsleptwithInuyasha."

"What did you say?"

"I said I slept with Inuyasha." Sango's eyes widened

"OMG! You and Inuyasha I didn't see that one coming."

"Sango be serious." Kagome hissed.

"I am being serious."

"We were drunk we didn't know what we were doing."

"You were drunk."

"Yeah and that's not the worst part."

"What could be worse?"

"We sort of forgot to use protection."

"Kagome, are you? You know."

"I don't know." Sango stared sadly at her friend.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Well my dad knows."

"Your dad knows?"

"Yeah he kind of smelt Inuyasha and alcohol all over me. So that's how he found out."

"What did he say?"

Kagome smiled when she thought of her father's he was kind gentle and considerate he didn't penalize her or anything. He was upset she could tell he was more than upset about the whole thing he was furious. But he said he'd help her. Whatever decision she made he'd stand by her. That made her feel a lot better. "He said he'd help. He didn't give up on me he stood by me." Kagome responded quietly.

Sango smiled at her friend happy she had help from her family. Most parents would turn their backs on their daughter in a situation like this. "Come on Kags. Let's get to class."

Inuyasha didn't come to school that day. Sango and Kagome met as they usual thing they did everyday after school.

"Hey Sango?"

"Yeah Kagome?"

"I was wondering if you'd go with me to the drug store." Sango instantly knew why she wanted to go to the drug store, to get a pregnancy test. Sango nodded and they both headed of towards the store. Kagome and Sango went upstairs to Kagome's room. Kagome went into the bathroom and used the test. Kagome came out and saw Sango sitting on the edge of the bed looking at her anxiously.

"Well…?"

"I don't know we've got to wait and see if the stick has a (+) or a (-) sign." When the waiting was through Sango and Kagome looked at each other Sango smiled at Kagome nervously.

"I can't do it Sango. You do it."

"No way I'm too nervous. What if I screw up?"

"How can you screw up? All you have to do is look at it nothing else it's as simple as 123."

"Well why don't you do it since you know what to do?"

"We'll do rock, paper, scissors."

"All right."

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, SHOOT. Ha Paper covers rock."

"Oh come on Kags. Best two out of three."

"Nope, one thing I've learned in life is to quick while you're ahead so march."

"Fine." Sango walked into the bathroom looked down at the pregnancy test and walked out the bathroom to tell Kagome what it said. She found Kagome sitting nervously on the bed playing with a strand of her hair.

"Well what is it?"

"It's…"

* * *

I'm so evil. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA... 

Review plz.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"It's…It's."

"Well?"

"It's positive." Both Kagome and Sango looked at each other with wide eyes. Kagome was still trying to comprehend what she said when she did she promptly fainted on the floor.

"OMG, Kagome don't faint on me now. Kagome!"

Sango's panicking was interrupted by a scream coming from the bathroom she had just exited. Sango ran to the bathroom only to come face to face with a very pale Rin.

"Sango, are you pregnant?"

"No, of course not."

"Then whose" Rin looked up at Sango. Her face changed to one of disbelief. "No, you're not serious. She isn't **that** stupid."

"Well…she is when she's drunk."

Rin slapped her hand up to her forehead "Oh no. Who's the dad?"

"Inuyasha." Rin tried to stifle the giggle but failed miserably. Sango glared at Rin. "Rin, I think you're forgetting that this is a serious problem." Rin quickly contained herself and put on a serious face.

"Sorry, uh…where's Kagome. Sango's eyes widened when she remember the state in which she had left Kagome. She cursed herself for being so stupid.

"Unconscious on the bedroom floor. Sango stated with a nervous laugh. Rin rolled her eyes and pushed past Sango to get to her cousin's side with Sango following closely behind.

"Sango help me get her to the bed. And then go into the bathroom there should be a first aid kit under the sink. I think there's one of those smelly things used to revive someone when they faint." Sango helped Rin then went to get the first aid kit. When she came back Rin got what she needed and held it under Kagome's nose. Kagome's eyes fluttered open she quickly knocked Rin's hand away from her nose.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember." Sango asked curiously.

"I remember Sango coming out of the bathroom and it's…OMG. What am I gonna do? What will he say?" He'll hate me."

Kagome…Inuyasha won't hate you. He'll most likely take responsibility for his actions. Besides he cares about you too much to just leave you when you need him most." Sango said trying to comfort her friend.

Kagome was starting to tear-up "How do you know? Maybe he does hate me. He never talks to me or anything. And when he does it's usually something like an insult."

"Well I've known Inuyasha all my life and never done anything this stupid while drunk, so my guess is he's attracted to you. Besides if he didn't like you he would have told you trust me." Kagome smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I guess I should tell him."

"It wouldn't hurt. Plus he does have a right to know if you ask me."

"I guess your right but, first things first, my parents."

Rin looked at her as if she were crazy. "Your parents. Aren't you afraid of what they'll say?"

"No dad said he'd help if I got pregnant when he found out about what happened the night I got drunk."

"How'd he find out?"

"This morning when I came home around 2 am he smelt Inuyasha's scent all over me."

"Nobody tells me anything."

"Whatever, look you guys. You can't tell Inuyasha anything, ok?"

"Why not?"

"Well, I wanna be the one to tell him."

"Ok kags. We won't tell."

"Thanks, now I've got to deal with the folks." Kagome took a deep breath and let it out. She was wondering how her mother would take it. Her father for some reason was being strangely calm about the whole thing.

'Maybe he wants grandkids or something since Mom isn't having anymore until me or Souta move out. He probably has no problem with this whole thing since by youkai standards I'm supposed to be mated with kids.' Kagome walked out of the room and down the stairs towards the study where her parents would most likely be.

When Kagome reached out the study she saw her mother reading her father doing some office work. The grim look on her daughter's face told her father and mother that whatever she came down here for was serious. Kagome's mother was the first to tell speak out of the three.

"What's the matter Kaggie?"

"Mom, dad I think you guys might want to sit down for this."

Rei giggled a little at her daughter's silliness "Kagome, honey, we are sitting down."

Kagome looked at the two of them and even though she was in a pretty bad mood she too had to chuckle at her stupidity "Anyways I have something important to tell you guys." Both parents looked at their daughter expectantly preparing for the worst "I…I…I'm pre…pregnant." Kagome finally stuttered out her eyes immediately watering up. Rei quickly shot out to her daughter and grabbed her in a huge hug trying to calm the crying girl.

"It will be alright we'll work it out. Don't worry were right here to help you."

"How can I not worry mom? I'm only in high school I can't be pregnant."

"We'll work this out your life's not over you just have a new obligation."

"Are you sure this won't be a problem?"

"Tell me Kaggie, how did you feel when you found that you were pregnant?"

Kagome looked up at her mother with a questioning gaze she hadn't really thought about how she felt about the baby. Her first thought was what Inuyasha would think not to mention how her life was over. Now that she thought about the baby itself it made her feel warm inside. It felt strange not to mention amazing having this life inside of her. Truth is she didn't mind having this baby especially if it made her fell all warm inside. Kagome put her hand on her stomach and smiled.

"Now that I think about it, it feels surreal but good, it feels right."

"Do you want to have this baby? I mean do you want to take care of it? Do you want to love it, if you don't already do that is? Even though this whole **thing **was a really bad idea."

"How do I know if I love it?

"Well you'll feel like you'd do anything for your baby's safety. You'll feel happy and complete." Rei smiled as she thought about the whole thing.

"Well I think I love it." Kagome said still a bit unsure of the whole thing.

"Good build on that. You might be unsure now, but you'll be okay. I think you'll take good care of this baby. Now go do your homework."

"Uh come on, that's it? You've gotta be kidding me. Aren't you guys worried about how I'll raise this baby?"

Rei sighed tiredly while rolling her eyes, "Kagome will work it out tomorrow maybe, but right now it's time to relax. We'll panic in the morning if you promise me you'll get some sleep. Now go to bed ant forget the homework, I'll write a note. Believe me you'll need a lot of rest. I'll write a note in the morning, okay?"

"But…"

"No buts, bed!" Kagome stomped out of the room grumbling. When the door closed Rei turned to her husband who seemed to be sending him a questioning look. "What?" she shouted still frustrated from Kagome's nagging.

"Nothing." Ichiro curious about his wife's outburst."

"Did I handle that wrong?" Rei asked quietly feeling some guilt for shouting at her daughter.

"No not really. A little rough at the ending but other than that it was okay."

"Maybe I should apologize."

"Don't worry she's not mad. Just to her this is like a lock down. She thinks she'll never be able to do what she wants with her life. We both know that's not true as long as she has us. Just let her clear her head for a while. Wait so she can tell us what she wants to do from here on. She'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"Let's go to bed."

"Yeah I am kind of tired."

Kagome woke up before her alarm clock the morning. She got out of bed and stretched only to be hit with a wave of nausea. Kagome reached the bathroom just in time to get reacquainted with her dinner from the night before. _Oh this is just great. _She thought sarcastically. She quickly showered and got dressed praying she would throw up again in addition to the first three times this morning.

She walked across the bathroom to Rin's door wearing faded baggy black pants, black and red vans and a tight red t-shirt. She knocked on Rin's door only to find the perky teen wasn't there. Walking downstairs she saw Rin sitting at the counter eating breakfast. She was wearing a white mini skirt, a pair of strappy high-heel sandals and a low-cut sleeveless glittery light pink blouse.

"Hey Rin."

"Morning, there's a plate of food for you in the kitchen."

"No thanks."

"Go eat you've got to keep your strength up."

"Rin, don't fuck with me right now. I'm tired, I'm nauseous and all emotions are running lose." Kagome shouted angrily.

"Jeez sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Oh, I'm sorry Rin I didn't mean it. I'm a bad person. You deserve to be yelled at. You were just trying to help. I'm horrible. Kagome blubbered.

Rin's eyes widened when she realized what was going on. Rin rolled her eyes at the crying Kagome, "Kags it's okay you felt sick I wasn't paying attention to what you wanted it's totally my fault."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked sniffling a little. Rin smiled and nodded. "I feel better." Kagome stated perkily. "Let's go to school. Today's a beautiful day. Isn't today a beautiful day?" Rin sighed shaking her head _'This baby better come out soon'_ Rin thought as she followed Kagome to the car.

When Rin and Kagome reached school they quickly spotted Sango standing by her locker. "Hey Sango." Kagome shouted perkily as she and Rin made their way over to Sango.

"Hey…you guys." Sango said a little confused by Kagome's perkiness.

Rin saw the confused look on Sango's and leaned over to whisper into her ear, "Hormones. Emotional so be careful with what you say." Sango nodded to Rin in response.

"Hey you guys. I'll see you in class, I need to find Inuyasha. Might as well get this over with, it's now or never." By now Kagome's once perky attitude was replaced by a slightly depressing tone. Kagome headed Inuyasha's locker sending Rin and Sango a small wave.

"Oh thank goodness. She is so emotional right now any little thing could trigger it." Rin said letting out a sigh.

"I never thought Kagome could do perky."

"Yeah this morning I tried to get her to eat and she just starts yelling at me then she starts to cry because she feels bad for yelling at me."

Sango laughed "And now she's all rainbows and Sunshine. Damn, I hope I never get pregnant."

.:Kagome:.

Kagome looked around for Inuyasha and finally spotted him.

"Hey Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome approaching. He was hoping not to see her at all. He could face her just yet it was too embarrassing, but it was already too late she was closing in, he had nowhere to run now. Kagome quickly reached Inuyasha's side in a short time.

"We need to talk about what happened at the club, Inuyasha."

"Your right, but I wanna go first."

"O-Okay"

"What happened was a mistake and I don't think we should think about it. Let's just go our separate ways and we never have to see or talk to each other again. Agreed?"

"Is that what you want?" Kagome could feel the tears pricking her eyes threatening to come out. She quickly blinked them back. I mean sure she wasn't happy about what happened, but she had develop a thing for Inuyasha. She loved being around him, he made her feel comfortable. '

"Yeah, that's what I want." Inuyasha knew he didn't want that but he also knew that he couldn't be around Kagome after what he'd done to her. Inuyasha forced a smile and tried his best to show her that he was sure of his decision.

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes. She knew it he had made up his mind and she couldn't change it. Kagome forced a smile and tried her best to look like she was happy with the decision. "Fine, then I guess that's it see you around Inuyasha." Kagome turned around and walked towards the roof she couldn't deal with classes right now.

Kagome hadn't gone to classes all day no one had seen her. Sango and Rin were getting worried they didn't know where Kagome was. They had looked all over but didn't find anything but her car. They figured that the meeting with Inuyasha hadn't gone so well. They decided to wait until the end of the day then they'd go look for her again.

Kagome had been on the roof the entire morning. She was a mess her mascara was running and she felt sick to her stomach. Kagome lay on the roof looking up at the sky. She had come to a decision she was leaving. She was going back to Japan but instead of going to there family home there she would go to the family shrine. Jiji-chan had said he needed help at the shrine. She figured she could go to the high-school near the shrine and help Jiji-chan after school.

Kagome jumped from the school roof to the parking lost not wanting to be seen by anyone since she wasn't supposed to be outside anyways. Kagome rushed home in her car figuring Rin could get a ride with Sango or something. When Kagome reached home she saw her mom and dad in the kitchen. She walked in slowly getting both of their attentions.

"I've made a decision. I want to go back to Japan and stay at the shrine."

"Kagome…are you sure I mean…"

"I'm sure I want to raise this child, and what other place than the family shrine." Kagome looked at her parents with pleading eyes.

Rei and Ichiro sighed in defeat they made a promise to help her with whatever decision she made. "Fine, but you have to call or email at least three times a week. And we will go to Japan every long holiday at which time you and the baby will have to go to the mansion in Japan. Deal?"

"Deal, thanks mom."

"Good now go up stairs and pack your leaving tomorrow that way Jiji-chan can get you in school by at least the day after tomorrow." Kagome headed to her room to pack. She was thinking about how Rin and Sango would react to this whole thing.

Rin and Sango pulled up to the mansion driveway hoping to see Kagome's car out front. They both sighed a breath of relief when they saw Kagome's car sitting in its usual parking space. They walked into the house only to see about four suit cases filled with clothes in the living room and Kagome struggling down the stairs with two more.

"Going somewhere?" Rin asked Kagome expectantly.

Kagome looked at each of them she certainly did not know how to handle this situation. "Yeah, I'm staying with Jiji-chan at the family shrine."

"Why?"

"Because I want to be in Japan for a little while, just to clear my head."

"When?"

"Tomorrow"

"I don't want you to go." Rin said in a whiney voice.

Kagome smiled at her cousin's childishness "Chill you'll see me on holidays. And you can call me whenever and I'll call no less than three times a week so don't worry."

"Promise you'll come back."

"Promise."

.:Next day:.

Kagome stood in front of her gate she could still see her family as they looked at her expectantly. Even Sango was there they all had tears in their eyes. Kagome let the tears fall as she walked onto her plane she decided to take a first class flight on a public plane since a private jet would have been too lonely for only her. Kagome sat in her seat, leaned back and closed her eyes there was no turning back now.

* * *

I am really sorry this took so long. I didn't mean it just really busy and the chappie was long. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Inuyasha paced about his room he new he had to see her something was telling him that if he didn't go he'd never see her again. Inuyasha paced until his brother walked through the door. "Stop pacing baka."

"I'm not pacing."

"Then what do you call walking back and forth?" Inuyasha growled in responce.

"Shut up."

"Hey, if you want to see her just go see her already. Your acting even more annoying than usual."

"What are you talking about?"

Sesshomaru sighed "Don't tell me you got dumber too. If that's even possible."

"Hey"

"Hey what stupid?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Kagome you idiot go see her. It is all your fault that you and her aren't talking."

"What did I do?"

"It's because of what you told her apolagize." Sesshomaru knew it was too late for him to apologize. But hey he wanted at least ten seconds of peace and that wouldn't be happening if Inuyasha didn't leave so he had to get Inuyasha out. Besides he would find out that Kagome's gone a lot sooner if he left now.

"How do you know what I told her?"

"Because Inuyasha girls talk. Now go please."

"Fine alright alright I'm going."

Inuyasha reached Kagome's house within a matter of minutes. Inuyasha stood before the closed front door not doing anything just staring at it. His mind was racing with all kinds of thoughts 'What am I doing she doesn't want to see me?'

_'How do you know? Maybe she is waiting for you to realize your an idiot.'_

'I'm not an idiot.'

_'Sure your not. Just get in there stupid.'_

'Great now I'm talking to myself.' Inuyasha shook his head and slowly lift his hand to press the doorbell. Before Inuyasha could press the doorbell the door fleww open showing two very pissed off women.

Sango grabbed Inuyasha's arm yanking him in to the mansion. Inuyasha looked wide-eyed at both girls. He knew it he was in deep shit.

"H-hey y-you guys. What's u-up?"

"What's up? What's up? Rin, why don't you tell him what's up?"

"Gladly. Well baka because of you Kagome's gone. She went back to Japan because of what you said to her. You are such a jackass. I can't believe you did that to her you left her while she's..."

"While she's what?"

"While she's confused and helpless." Sango said glaring at Rin for almost slipping up.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall tears threating to fall. He blamed himself he would never see her again just because he didn't know how to handle things.

Sango and Rin looked at Inuyasha they realized that he truly did feel sorry about the whole thing.

"Will she come back?" Inuyasha asked looking up at both girls hope evident in his eyes.

"We don't know." Rin answered as best as she could. Inuyasha turned towards the door leaving without another word. Sango and Rin watched his retreating figure both feeling a little of the pain that Inuyasha was feeling.

* * *

Short chappie I know and I'm sorry. Really sorry this took so long but my life is getting really hectic all too soon. I'm freaking out cause I'm at that part where I've got to pick a major. It's so hard I don't even know what I want to be yet. Plus grades aren't up to standards so basically I'm fucked and I have very little time to dig myselg out of the ditch I'm in.  



	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Four years later

Kagome leaned against her kitchen counter remembering the last four years of her life. She had to stop high school and do her senior year from over from the beginning during her pregnancy. Then she went to college full time while her daughter Sakura stayed with jiji-chan. She was happy but she still missed him. After college she took over the Japanese branch of her dad's company. She also moved into the family mansion but still visited the shrine every weekend.

Kagome walked into the living room to see a 3 year old girl with waist length wavy silver hair that had dark blue tips, dark blue dog ears with silver tips and dark blue eyes with gold flecks she had a blue crescent moon on her forehead.

"Sakura" Sakura looked in Kagome's direction expectantly. "It's time for bed." Sakura scowled Kagome smiled at how much she acted like her father.

"But I'm not tired. Can I stay up just a little while longer, please?"

"Nope, it's bed time." Kagome picked Sakura up and carrying her up the stairs and to her room. When she got there she gently tucked the now sleepy little girl in and kissed her forehead before returning to the living room.

Kagome sat on the couch flipping through channels. _'You'd think over 900 channels and you still can't find anything good on t.v.' _Kagome finally fell asleep on the couch only to be awakened by a ringing noise. Kagome picked up the phone roughly speaking with a deadly tone. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Now I know that's not the way I taught you to answer a phone. I hope you don't speak like that around my darling granddaughter."

"Gomen dad it's just kind of late around here, I've been working non-stop and you just woke me up."

"Your problem not mine. I called to make you an offer you can't refuse."

"Shoot, you've got my attention."

"Okay I want you to come take over the US branch for the company."

"Okay you lost my attention. No thanks. I'm perfectly comfortable where I am."

"Oh come on please, please. I'm on my knees, I know you can't see me but I'm on my knees. Please I don't want anyone else to do it. And I want to see you and my granddaughter everyday, please." Kagome shook her head at her dad's immature behavior. _'I swear some things never change.'_

"I can't just pick up and leave. What about the Japanese branch?"

"I've got it covered. I already found someone for the job. So…what do you say?

"Fine when do we leave?"

"Yay, two days from now. I've got the perfect pre-school for Sakura."

"It's not one of those stuck-up rich kids schools, is it? Because I don't want a stuck up prep bitch for a daughter."

"Don't worry it's a good school with very little stuck up rich kids." Ichiro said ignoring his daughter's words.

"Okay cool I'll see you then bye."

"Yeah whatever." _'Yup some things never change.'_

Two days later

Kagome sat with Sakura on the plane. _'Oh just great I just hope I don't have to see the idiot. I can't believe I missed Rin, Seshoumaru and Miroku Sango's wedding. Neither of them have even seen Sakura yet in person. This is going to be very interesting. If I see Inuyasha I'll just deal with it but what will he say about Sakura when I tell him.' _Kagome knew she couldn't go to US without seeing Inuyasha. She was looking forward to it she was nervous because she knew once he saw Sakura he would start asking questions and he would surely want answers.

* * *

I made a really big mistake where I put Kagome goes back to Japan instead of America. I'm really sorry about that you guys. Can't set a time for next update since I'm at a total block usually this shit comes right off the top of my head within a few hours believe it or not. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**BEST CHAPTER EVER NOT REALLY THE ONE AFTER THIS IS. IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME. YAY! PLZ REVIEW.

* * *

**

**.:Inuyasha:.**

Inuyasha sat quietly on his couch with his girlfriend Kikyou. They were watching some crap he wasn't really paying attention he was too worried about tomorrow. Kikyou wanted to meet the family so far Rin and Sesshomaru were the only ones to meet her apart from Sango and Miroku who weren't really family but those four had only met her in school. And tomorrow from now was Rin and Sesshomaru's anniversary this meant the entire family would be there. This meant the perfect opportunity to introduce Kikyou.

**.:Kagome:.**

When Kagome got of the plane carrying a sleeping Sakura in her arms she was greeted by the sight of her father. "Kagome" Ichiro shouted when he caught sight of his daughter. Kagome smiled happy to see him.

"Hey dad, where is everyone?"

"There at home."

"Really, I thought once they found out about me coming you'd all be here."

"Oh well truth is they don't know yet." Ichiro stated taking Sakura from Kagome. Kagome and Ichiro went to get the rest of the bags before going to the limo.

Half an hour later the limo pulled up to the mansion. Kagome walked out then reached in and picked up Sakura from the chair she was sleeping in then went up to the mansion door. She stared at the door for a while until her father tapped her shoulder impatiently.

"Gomen" she muttered as he opened the door for her and the driver who was now taking the bags out of the limo. When Kagome walked into the house she was greeted by three shocked faces she chuckled, "It's nice to see you too." She said as she walked up the stairs to her old bedroom to tuck Sakura in then returned down stairs, "Are you guys over the shock yet?"

"Nee-chan what are you doing here?"

"What you don't want me here, Souta?" she said in a mock hurt expression.

"What are you doing here?" Souta asked ignoring her previous question.

"I was offered a job."

"Who would offer you a job? What about your other job?"

"Dad, and he got a replacement for me."

"Cool I haven't seen you guys since Christmas." Shippou said as he ran over to hug Kagome.

"Ichiro, why didn't you tell me my daughter and my granddaughter were coming home?" Ichiro smiled nervously.

"Surprise" he said just as nervous.

"Yeah right" Rei said as she went to hug her daughter.

Ichiro turned to his daughter, "Rin and Sesshomaru's anniversary is tomorrow."

"Really cool I can't wait I haven't seen Rin nor Sango in a really long time. This…" Before Kagome could finish she was attacked by a silver and blue blur. Kagome looked down to see Sakura clinging to her for dear life with her eyes clenched shut. "Sakura, honey are you alright?"

"I woke up and I didn't know where I was so I followed your scent."

"Oh, don't worry your at Grandpa Ichiro's house, see?" Sakura opened her eyes only to see her grandfather, grandmother, uncle, cousin, mother and a few maids. She quickly shot out and attached herself to Ichiro's leg.

"Grandpa, can I get ice cream. You owe me ice cream, remember?" Ichiro sighed in defeat before picking up the three year old and taking her towards the kitchen. Kagome looked at the remaining people in the room, "I'm going to bed. If Sakura asks just tell her where I'm at night."

**Next day (Tomorrow)**

**.:Inuyasha:.**

Inuyasha stood in his living room waiting for Kikyou to finish get ready and come downstairs. He had the ring he had everything and he was ready. He was going to do it as soon as she managed to drag herself down the steps. It was perfect propose in private announce it when they reached the party. Kikyou finally came down after an hour. "Kikyou, there you are."

"Is something wrong, Inuyasha?"

"No, nothing's wrong nothing at all. Although, I have something very important to ask you."

"Oh?"

"Well…Kikyou, will you marry me?" Inuyasha knew it was anything but romantic but hey romance was not an option. To be romantic the person you would have to have your heart and the person that had his heart left four years ago without returning it. _'Kagome…'_ his heart ached at the mere thought of her name. _'No you have to stop thinking about her. Get a grip Inuyasha, she's not here and she's never coming back. Just forget about her. She most likely not thinking about you I mean if she cared do you think she would have left. Just block out anything that reminds you of her.' _

Kikyou smiled widely tears filling her eyes, "Oh, Inuyasha thank you. Oh I'm so happy." Inuyasha smiled half heartedly at Kikyou.

'_That makes one of us.'_

_**.:Anniversary Party:.**_

Inuyasha made his way up to the stage with Kikyou. There were people everywhere. He walked up to the microphone holding Kikyou's hand. "Excuse me everyone, I have an important announcement to make." Everyone looked at Inuyasha expectantly, "Well I'd like you all to meet Kikyou who as of 2 hours ago became my fiancé." Everyone who wasn''t family or family friends clapped and cheered.

**.:Kagome:.**

Kagome looked at the stage incredulously, _'Had he really just said that?'_ Kagome could feel her heart breaking. Kagome pulled herself together and went to mingle with the other guest. If she was lucky she would be able to avoid Inuyasha the rest of the night.

**.:Inuyasha:.**

Inuyasha looked for his brother. Kikyou had gone to get acquainted with some of the guest. Inuyasha finally rsaw his rather but the odd thing was that he wasn't alone. He was with a little girl but that wasn't all for his cold hearted brother was smiling at the little girl while she told him something. Sesshomaru seemed to be hanging on her every word. He finally reached his brother.

"Hey fluffy who's the girl?"

"This little girl dear brother is Sakura. A fascinating child really. She kind of reminds me of a monkey I once saw in a zoo exhibit." Out of nowhere Rei appeared hearing Sesshomaru's little coment. She hit him in the back of the head with her fist.

"I don't appreciate the fact that you just compared Sakura to a monkey." Sesshoumaru turned to Rei realizing he was in trouble.

"Higurashi-san gomen. I did not see you there." Rei sent Sesshomaru a deadly glare before walking away. Sesshomaru scowled at Rei's retreating form before turning to Sakura.

"Sakura", Sakura perked up looked at Sesshomaru expectantly, "Go get your mother. Tell her she and I have some business to attend to." Sakura was up in a flash after her mother. Sesshomaru then turned to Inuyasha "You know Inuyasha your going to regret that proposal."

"Feh, yeah right."

"I wander what Kagome thinks about this whole thing."

"Feh it's not like she cares, if she did she'd be here and not half way around the world." Sesshomaru scowled at his brother.

"You know what Okaa-san likes to tell us don't you?"

"Yeah I remember."

"Tell me what is it?"

"Be happy."

"Hmm…tell me little brother are you happy?" Inuyasha didn't answer he just kept staring at his feet. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and sighed, _'Time to change the topic.' _"I think you'll find the fact of who Sakura's mother is very interesting. I know I did. I was surprised to say the least. I hadn't known she had a daughter." Inuyasha looked at his brother he was about to ask who this she was but was interrupted by Sakura who had just returned alone. "Sakura where is your mother?"

"She said she's coming." As those words left Sakura's mouth Kagome appeared from out of the crowd frozen in her spot behind Inuyasha. Sakura who was the first to see Kagome ran over to her grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the three men. "Mommy Fluffy is right here."

Sesshomaru walked over to Sakura, "Let's go Sakura. I think Rin and Sango have more things to spoil you with." Sakura smiled at the thought of Rin and Sango.

"Let's go I think they have cookies."

Sesshomaru chuckled, _'Just like the monkey at the zoo.'_

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other never breaking eye contact.

'_So she found another. I wander who the father is probably some stupid jack ass.' _Inuyasha's hands clenched when he thought of another man laying hands on Kagome. "So that's your daughter?"

"Yeah" After Kagome had found out about the engagement she knew it wouldn't be wise to go up to him and tell him something like 'you have a daughter.'

"She's cute."

"Thanks"

"So you got married?"

"No" Inuyasha breath a sigh of relief at her answer.

"How old is she?"

"Three"

"Three demon blood ages faster I was wondering since she looked older than three. Three, three years old wait that would mean you had her in high school."

"Yeah"

"She isn't…is she?"

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha?"

"Is she mine? You know, from the club."

"Please, she was conceived a little after I went to Japan." Kagome lied.

"Oh, for a minute there I was worried." Inuyasha breath a sigh of relief before realizing what she had just said. _'She had sex with somebody else.'_ Inuyasha let his head drop his bangs casting a shadow over his eyes. "I should go." Inuyasha turned to go but was stopped.

"Wait" Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "Congradulations and good luck on your engagement, Inuyasha." Kagome said in the most professional tone possible.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome, Goodnight."

"Goodnight" Both Inuyasha and Kagome turned in different directions. Inuyasha to find Kikyou and go home and Kagome to find Sakura.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kagome sat on the couch watching television. This was her last day to play couch potato before she had to start work. Sakura sat next to her controlling the remote so Kagome was forced to watch cartoons.

Sakura sat with her eyes glued to the television until the sound of the doorbell interrupted her. She ran to the front door and opened it only to find a man standing before her. "Hello is Ichiro Higurashi here." Sakura nodded her head and ran off to the study to fetch her grandfather leaving the man at the door.

Kagome walked over to the door to see who Sakura had let in. She was met by a pair of icy blue eyes. _'Those eyes I've seen them before. Now I remember, that night he had approached me.' _

_**Flashback **_

"_Hey! Sup? What's someone as pretty as you doing all alone in a place like this?"_

_**End Flashback**_

"Oh hello"

"Hello, pardon me for asking but you seem familiar have I ever met you before?"

"Yeah but it was a long time ago."

"Really"

"It was a club a few years ago. You approached me when I was with Inuyasha so I never got your name."

"It's Koga."

"Well I'm Kagome. Please to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Koga took Kagome's hand and kissed it never breaking eye contact with her. Kagome could feel her face getting hot. She shot him a nervous smile. "Would you care to have coffee with me sometime? I know a wonderful place down the street, we could go right now if you'd like."

"Thanks but I'm busy. I promised my daughter I'd take her to the park. So we're leaving in a few minutes."

"You have a daughter?" Koga asked with a shocked expression registering on his face. _'She can't be a day over 21 and she has a daughter, wow.' _

"Yeah, she's the one that answered the door."

"Oh well would you like some company." Kagome smiled.

"I'd like that. Thanks."

Koga smiled, "If you don't mind me asking, what you're doing here?"

Kagome made a funny face, "I live here."

"Really, are you related to Mr. Higurashi?"

"He's my dad. I just moved back in when I came back from Japan after four years." Before Koga could say anything else Sakura came back with Ichiro right behind her. "Sakura go get ready, we're leaving soon." Sakura nodded and headed to her room.

"Ah, Koga I see you met my daughter, Kagome. Kagome will be taking over the US branch of the company. She was running the Japanese branch before. Kagome, Koga will be taking your spot as head of the Japanese branch. By the way Koga did you bring the files I asked for? I need to get them ready for Kagome since she's starting tomorrow."

"Yes Mr. Higurashi. There right here." Koga handed a yellow envelop to Ichiro. Koga looked at Kagome as if sizing her up. _'Wow she most be something. To be as young as her and as successful is a rare quality. She's gotta be good at her job to be where she is. Daughter or not I don't think Higurashi would hire someone that couldn't do their job_ _well.'_ Kagome looked at Koga feeling a bit uncomfortable under his gaze.

"I've got to get back to the study. I've got some more work to do. Kagome I won't be here when you get back I've got a meeting. Souta and Shippo went to the arcade and your mother should be upstairs she said she was going out after you get back so she can take Sakura. It was nice seeing you again Koga." Ichiro hurried back to his study to finish his work.

Sakura came downstairs a little after Ichiro left, "Mommy I'm ready, can we go now?"

"Yeah Sakura let's go."

"We can take my car."

"Sure Koga. Let's go."

Kagome, Koga and Sakura got to the park within a few minutes. The first thing Sakura did was run off to play on the monkey bars. "Sakura don't go to far."

"Okay mommy I won't." Kagome smiled and she and Koga went to find a bench to sit on. They found a bench just a small ways away from a cherry blossom tree. Koga and Kagome sat side by side neither speaking. Kagome somehow felt like she was betraying Inuyasha. Koga was thinking of a way to break the silence. Kagome turned to Koga and smiled.

"So when are you going to Japan?"

"I'm not sure yet. I got more time since I'm on vacation. Yes believe it or not this is my vacation. I'm thinking if I should go just before my vacation is finished or to go a week or so before. That way I can tour Japan a bit I haven't been there for at least a year and a half. Seems like an eternity."

"I know what you mean I felt the same about here." Neither one of them noticed the tall hazel eyed man with long silver hair watching them from the cherry blossom tree.

'_What have we here? I can torture Inuyasha with this. Things have been so dull now I've got something to torture him with better keep this from Rin she'll most likely be mad and ruin my entertainment. What better way to piss Inuyasha of than to tell him the father of his loves daughter is the person he hates most in the world? I haven't seen a good fight in a while. This should be fun.'_

**.:Inuyasha:.**

"What the fuck? Why would she be with that mangy wolf. You better not be lying to me, Jackass."

"Why dear brother would this Sesshomaru lie to you?"

"For your own twisted kicks of course."

"Listen jackass, I saw what I saw. If you don't believe me ask her yourself."

"Fine I will." And with that Inuyasha walked out the door to Kagome's house.

**.:Kagome:.**

Kagome, Koga and Sakura reached home before dark. Only to see her mother waiting for her.

"Kagome, Sakura there you are. Well come on Sakura were going to go pick up the boys and then were all going to see a movie and then pizza and ice cream." Sakura's face lit up with a grin from ear to ear as she ran over to her grandmother. Kagome shook her head sadly.

"Mother your going to spoil her."

"Oh nonsense that's what grandparents are for. Oh and your father's still at his meeting. No wild parties please."

"Mother I'm 21 I don't there'll be any partying tonight."

"Jeez always so serious. You never were one to take a Joke." Rei said shaking her head at her daughter before rushing out the door with Sakura.

Koga and Kagome looked at each other. Koga slowly inched forward toward Kagome. Kagome could feel his breath on her face. _'Maybe I shouldn't. I mean what about Inuyasha. Then again that jackass is getting married. He doesn't love me or care. I can learn to love Koga it's been a while since I've been with a guy not since Inuyasha. Maybe I can get my mind off of Inuyasha. Maybe I'll feel the way same I felt with Inuyasha.'_ Koga used his eyes to ask Kagome if it was alright. Kagome didn't give him an answer or warning before catching Koga's lips in a intense lip lock. Kagome's eyes opened slightly looking at Koga. _'Nope not a damn thing. This is pointless.' _

**.:Inuyasha:.**

Inuyasha walked right into Kagome's house without knocking he followed Kagome's scent to her living room. The sight that greeted him was not expected. He saw Kagome against a wall with Koga kissing her. Inuyasha couldn't take it he tackled Koga to the ground punching and kicking him wherever he could.

**.:Kagome:.**

Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha beat Koga to a bloody pulp. Koga had managed to get a few punches in and dodge a few of Inuyasha's punches but Inuyasha was clearly winning. Kagome couldn't take it any more she used her miko powers to get Inuyasha off of Koga throwing Inuyasha halfway across the room and put a barrier around him. Kagome then turned to Koga. "Koga are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little dizzy."

"Koga you should go. I'm really sorry about this whole thing."

"I'm not leaving you here with him."

"Koga, I'm gonna be fine. Just go."

"What if…"

"Koga, Inuyasha wouldn't hurt me seriously. So go."

"Fine." Koga walked out the door to his car. Kagome let the barrier around Inuyasha fall. Inuyasha growled at Kagome.

"Why were you kissing him?"

"That is none of your business."

"I should just kill him."

"Inuyasha you need to calm down. Why are you so worked up over a kiss?"

"Kagome it's not just a kiss that guy is the father of child." Inuyasha snarled. Kagome was so mad she couldn't think straight.

"He can't be the father of my child because you're the father of my child." Both Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes went wide eyed realizing what she had just said.

Inuyasha whispered softly to himself, "I'm the father." He then spoke a bit louder to Kagome. "When did this happen?"

"That night at the club. I found out the next day."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"After what you said I didn't think you want it. So I went to Japan figuring I could do this alone." Inuyasha felt a slight pain in his heart when he thought about what he had said to her all those years ago.

"Why not tell me when you came back? She is mine don't you think I have a right to know?"

"I was going to tell you but Inuyasha you're getting married. This might have ruined that. I just couldn't bear that kind of guilt I'm sorry." Inuyasha thought about it he was getting married what would Kikyou say.

"I still want to be in her life as her father." Kagome gave him a weak smile.

"That would be great. She she needs one of those."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Can I see her?"

"Yeah but she's not here right now. My mom stole her away as I stepped into the house."

"When can I see her?"

"I don't know because I am certainly not taking her to your house you have to come here if you wanna see her."

"Man, why not?"

"Ok Inuyasha I'll say this very slowly so even you can comprehend. You….are….get-ting…MARRIED. You have a FIANCE and I'm pretty sure she's not ready for kids."

"But I am"

"It's a bigger thing for her than it is for you she's not going to like it but you'll have to tell her." Inuyasha scowled. _'He's so cute when he does that.' _ "Tell you what I'm coming home around 5 tomorrow you come over around 6 and you can meet Sakura all over again. How does that float your boat?" Inuyasha smiled from ear to ear.

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Great I'll see you guys at 6."

"Good and make sure you tell Kikyou as soon as you get home."

"Fine, I'll tell her."

"Promise"

"Yeah, yeah" Inuyasha said walking out of the mansion mumbling something about nagging bitches.

"Good night to you too, Inuyasha." Kagome said so softly that Inyasha didn't catch it as he slammed the front door shut.

**.:Inuyasha:.**

Inuyasha walked home deep in thought. The more he thought about what had just happened the more surreal it seemed. He Inuyasha Takahashi was the father of a very beautiful daughter named Sakura Higurashi also the daughter of high school sweetheart Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha sighed then one thought hit him like a ton of bricks. He was getting married. Inuyasha's steady pace slowed he was fucked he was suppose to get married. How would he tell Kikyou? What just walk in and say 'Hey Kikyou I just found out I've got a daughter. So, what's for dinner?'

Inuyasha had been walking for a while before he realized he was in front of his house. He slowly trudged up the front steps and through the door to the living room realizing that Kikyou was on the couch watching television. "Hey" she said drowsily.

"Hey"

"Is something wrong Inu? You seem stressed."

"Kikyou we need to talk." Kikyou sat up straight on the couch and swallowed hard _'Had he found out. Fuck what do the hell do I do. Just play it cool Kikyou he probably has something else he wants to tell you.'_

"Oh, okay Inuyasha talk."

"Kikyou how do you feel about children, do you want children?" Kikyou breath a sigh of relief _'Is this, what this is about? Of course I want children just not with a worthless half-breed like your self, but what you lack in blood you make up for in wealth and power I suppose.'_

"Inuyasha of course I want children. Just not right now you know. We're much too young for that right now. Let's just enjoy not having to be responsible for another's life."

"I can't do that Kikyou." Kikyou looked at him strangely.

"Inuyasha what are you talking about?"

"Kikyou I…I have…"

"Inuyasha out with it your making me nervous."

"I have a daughter, Kikyou." Kikyou looked up at him a little taken back.

"It's Kagome's daughter, isn't it?" Kikyou asked without thinking. Inuyasha shot Kikyou a suspicious look.

"How did you know that?" Kikyou hesitated. "Answer me Kikyou. How did you know that it was Kagome's daughter?"

"Well…" Kikyou started.

_**Flashback**_

_Kikyou sat in one of the bathroom stalls listening to people talking to each other. After everyone walked outside the bathroom it wasn't until a few others walked in. She lifted her legs they could not be seen._

_Kagome took a deep breath this was one battle lost. Well at least she could trust Sango. Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her into the nearest bathroom. "Okay I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone okay? Sango nodded eagerly. Kagome bent down to check under the stalls to see if anyone else was in the bathroom with them. Seeing no one Kagome got up and turned to the overly excited Sango. "IsleptwithInuyasha."_

"_What did you say?"_

"_I said I slept with Inuyasha." Sango's eyes widened_

"_OMG! You and Inuyasha I didn't see that one coming."_

"_Sango be serious." Kagome hissed._

"_I am being serious."_

"_We were drunk we didn't know what we were doing."_

"_You were drunk."_

"_Yeah and that's not the worst part."_

"_What could be worse?"_

"_We sort of forgot to use protection."_

"_Kagome, are you? You know."_

"_I don't know." Sango stared sadly at her friend._

"_What are you gonna do?"_

"_Well my dad knows."_

"_Your dad knows?"_

"_Yeah he kind of smelt Inuyasha and alcohol all over me. So that's how he found out."_

"_What did he say?"_

_Kagome smiled when she thought of her father's he was kind gentle and considerate he didn't penalize her or anything. He was upset she could tell he was more than upset about the whole thing he was furious. But he said he'd help her. Whatever decision she made he'd stand by her. That made her feel a lot better. "He said he'd help. He didn't give up on me he stood by me." Kagome responded quietly._

_Sango smiled at her friend happy she had help from her family. Most parents would turn their backs on their daughter in a situation like this. "Come on Kags. Let's get to class."_

_Kikyou slowly emerged from the stall._

_**End Flashback**_

"And after she didn't come back to school I figured she was pregnant."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kikyou thought for a moment she knew why. It's because as soon as she said something Inuyasha would have went running to Kagome trying to find her. She couldn't have that. If she did then who would take care of her, make sure she never had to work another day of her life. If she wasn't with him she wouldn't be in any of the magazines and newspapers she's in every week.

"I didn't tell you because it wasn't my place to tell." Kikyou said quickly. It was partially true it wasn't her place, but that wasn't the reason she hadn't said anything. It had been her greed, laziness and crave for fame that forced her not to speak.

Inuyasha sighed "Fine I'm going to bed this is too much. At least I get to see her tomorrow."

"See who tomorrow?"

"Sakura"

"Sakura?"

"My daughter?"

"Oh, well go get some rest I'll see you in the morning." Kikyou said managing to keep up a cool façade. Inuyasha slipped upstairs to their bedroom without a word to Kikyou. When Inuyasha left the room Kikyou bit her finger to keep from screaming. She was panicking _'He'll probably spend every waking moment with that snot nose brat of his. Oh if he even thinks about leaving me for that bitch half-breed Kagome I'll… I'll…"_

_**Meanwhile **_

Inuyasha sat in bed staring at the ceiling. To say he was excited was an understatement. He was going to be the best father he could he would take care of her the way a father always took care of their daughter. He would be hard head and drill any boy that she brought home. He'd be with her through thick and thin no matter what. Nothing would keep him away from his daughter. Inuyasha drifted into a deep slumber with one thought going through his mind.

'_My daughter…'_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Inuyasha shifted from foot to foot nervously as he fiddled with the doll in his hands. He was nervous and excited. He couldn't help but wonder if Kagome had even told Sakura about him. Inuyasha raised his arm shakily to the doorbell and pushed the button. The door flung open to reveal Kagome still clad in her work clothes the only thing missing was her shoes and jacket. Inuyasha looked her over _'All these years and she's still just as beautiful as the first time I say her. No matter how she dress or how stressed she looks she always manages to take my breath away.' _Inuyasha looked her over she was wearing a pair of dark long work pants and a white shirt that she had pulled out of the pants. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with raised eyebrows. "Do I have something on my face?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"No you look perfect."

"Yeah right I look horrible. I got home later than I expected and didn't have time to change. Come on in. Have a seat on the couch I'll go get changed. I'll get Sakura while I'm at it I think she's playing with Shippo." Inuyasha nodded and sat on the couch. Pretty soon Kagome was back with Sakura right behind her. Inuyasha had to stare at Kagome as she approached she was dressed in tight blue jeans pants and a fitted dark green button down blouse. Her hair fell over her shoulders with a few strands falling into her face. Inuyasha watched Sakura as well she looked exactly like him he didn't know why he see it at the party. She was adorable. He had to admit he and Kagome made one cute kid. Inuyasha stood and looked at both females. "Sakura you remember Inuyasha don't you." Sakura looked at Kagome.

"He's Sesshy's brother." Kagome nodded.

"Wow this is a lot harder than I thought." Kagome sat on the couch and pulled Sakura into her lap. "Sakura you remember the things I told you about your dad?" Sakura nodded, "You remember what you asked me?"

"Yeah if I could meet him, but you didn't say anything."

"How would you like meet him?" Sakura looked at Kagome with wide eyes smiling brightly.

"When?"

"When's your next schedule opening?" Sakura scowled at her mother. Kagome chuckled at her a bit. "How would you like to meet him, now?" Kagome said then gestured towards Inuyasha. Sakura followed her gesture to Inuyasha and looked at him then back at her mother shyly. Kagome set Sakura on her feet and nudged her towards Inuyasha as if urging her to go ahead. Inuyasha stooped to Sakura's eye level. Sakura walked slowly towards him. When she was directly in front of him she touched Inuyasha's arm as if checking to make sure he was real. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile he held out a hand which Sakura quickly took. Before Inuyasha knew it Sakura had tackled him to the ground in a hug. Inuyasha laughed and pulled Sakura off of him.

"Wait I want to give you your gift." Sakura eyes widened at the word gift she jumped up looked at Inuyasha expectantly. Inuyasha got up and pulled a doll off the couch he wasn't sure she would like it. It was a cloth doll. Only the head was made of plastic. It had long straight black hair and she wore a white dress with a matching bonnet. It had been Rin and Sango that helped him pick it out. He just hoped she'd like it. When Inuyasha saw the look of awe on Sakura's face when she saw the doll he knew he'd made the right choice buying this doll. He handed her the doll. Sakura took the doll grazing over it with her fingers. She held the doll firmly in her hand and hugged Inuyasha tightly placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Inuyasha felt warm, he felt needed, he felt loved he felt happy a feeling he hadn't had in a while. Kagome smiled as she watched the two.

"So Mr. Takahashi what's the plan for today?"

"Well I was thinking dinner and a movie. Or a movie and dinner I haven't figured out what order yet."

"How about movie then dinner?" Kagome asked raising one of her perfectly arched eyebrows. Inuyasha laughed at her silliness.

"That sounds like a plan."

Inuyasha, Kagome and Sakura stayed out until 10 that night. "Promise me you'll come see me soon." Sakura said looking at Inuyasha.

"Promise" Inuyasha said quietly kissing Sakura on top of her head. Sakura smiled brightly at him before turning to go into the mansion leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone.

"She likes you."

"Good because I like her. She's a good kid. She's smart. You really did a good job with her Kagome."

"Thanks, I guess." Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He felt like he was back in high school. Inuyasha smirked a thought came to his mind.

"Hey…Kagome, you still ride?" Kagome smirked at his question.

"Occasionally, how about you?" Inuyasha was a little shocked by her answer he had expected a 'NO'.

"Haven't done it in a while."

"Ha your ass is probably easier to kick now than it was then without any practice."

"Yeah right wench. I could most likely kick your ass. I underestimated you last time I won't make that mistake twice, **wench**." Inuyasha smirked knowing for sure that comment would piss her off. Inuyasha new his name calling had the desired effect when he saw the look on Kagome's face. Her face was flushed with anger, her fist were clenched shut and her aura flared.

"**WENCH**, did you just call me **WENCH**?"

"What are you deaf?"

"Take it back."

"No"

"Take it back."

"No way"

"I said, 'take…it…back."

"No **fucking **way." By now Kagome and Inuyasha were nose to nose. _'Damn, she's so hot when she's mad.'_ Without a moment's hesitation Inuyasha's arms wrapped themselves around Inuyasha pulling her in and crushing his lips unto her's. Kagome hadn't expected this and gasped Inuyasha took this chance to deepen the kiss. Kagome kissed him back immediately. When Inuyasha and Kagome finally broke for air they looked at each other neither saying a word. Kagome was shocked. Inuyasha seemed surprised but pleased.

"I should go. Goodnight Inuyasha." Kagome said her voice barely a whisper as she walked into the mansion eager to escape the awkward silence. Inuyasha looked at her retreating form he wanted to call after her to hold her but found that no words were coming out of his mouth. Inuyasha walked home quietly trying to get his thoughts together.

'_What have I done she probably hates me. I hope things don't get all weird when I go see Sakura. What am I going to do? I'm suppose to get married I can't have feelings for Kagome. Then again I always had had feeling for Kagome. She's the coolest girl I knew and will ever meet. She'll never want to see me again I'm screwed. Fuck…'_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kagome sat quietly at her desk. Thinking about the night before Inuyasha had kissed her. She had to admit that she liked it but…he was getting married. She couldn't rekindle old feelings. If she did she would confuse him and not to mention someone in this little triangle would get hurt. She just couldn't do that.

Kagome had been sitting in her chair staring out at the view that was Japan, or at least part of it, when her secretary's voice sounded over the intercom. _"Excuse me Ms. Higurashi but a Mr. Wolfe is here to see you."_ Kagome looked at the intercom she had forgotten that Koga was going to stop by so she could give him her files for this whole transfer to go through he had to get updated on the stuff she was doing before the transfer. Kagome leaned down pressing a button before speaking.

"Send him in Kanna." As those words left her mouth Kouga walked through the door with a seductive smirk on his face. "Koga, long time no see. How are you?" Koga shrugged.

"I'm okay. What about you that mutt didn't try anything when I was gone did he?" Kagome sighed tiredly.

"**Inuyasha** would never hurt me Koga." Kagome said making sure to stress on the 'Inuyasha'.

"As long as you're alright."

"I'm fine. Oh and here the files you are going to need they should prove to be quite useful. Those are just so you know where we are with the Japanese branch. It's more developed since all this started in Japan so you should spend any free time trying to catch up. The Japanese branch is years ahead of this branch, but I find this one catching up and fast. Which is a very good thing, it shows that you did your job well and should have no problem filling my old position." Kagome said with a smile. Koga smiled back. Koga looked at his watch then back at Kagome.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" Before Kagome could give an answer her stomach growled loudly, or

loud enough for both the Demon and Hanyou to hear. Kagome blushed looking down at her hands in her lap. Koga laughed a little, "I take that as a yes. How about that nice restaurant down the street, I hear it's pretty good." Kagome smiled half-heartedly. She couldn't turn him down now.

"Sure", she replied quietly.

**.:Inuyasha:.**

Inuyasha sat at his desk with a scowl on his face. He hated working especially at this particular moment he was swamped. Inuyasha sat there ready to pull out his hair or jump out the window when he heard his door open. He was about to yell at whoever was at the door when he saw his brother walking in shortly followed by his secretary. "I'm sorry Sir. I know you told me to keep everyone out but I couldn't stop him." Inuyasha sighed knowing very well it wasn't his secretary's fault his brother was an ass.

"It's quite alright Yura. I don't blame you, Sesshomaru's an idiot." Inuyasha said the last part smirking cockily at his brother. Yura held back the laughter and quietly walked out the door. Sesshomaru's face remained emotionless as always but it was evident from his tone he was annoyed.

"It would be wise to keep your petty remarks to yourself."

"Whatever what are you doing here?"

"Easy I'm curious as to what happened when you went to Kagome's. Since Rin won't tell me anything about Sakura's father. I came to you, since you had to have found something out, am I right?" Inuyasha smirked putting on that 'I know something you don't know' look. Sesshomaru looked at his brother and had to resist the urge of whacking him in the head. "I do hate it when you get that look, you know?" Inuyasha grinned and leaned back in his chair.

"I know. Why do you think I do it?" Sesshomaru scowled impatiently.

"I'm getting annoyed. Now talk." Sesshomaru started to growl in a threatening manner. Inuyasha put his hands up in defense.

"Alright since you have to know everything…she's mine."

"Nani?" Inuyasha would have laughed if this wasn't a serious moment he had never heard Sesshomaru's voice sound that high, nor had he ever seen that look on Sesshomaru's face he had never seen any look on Sesshomaru's face when he thought about it. "What do you mean she's yours? You and Kagome never, I can't even begin to think about it."

"Well she's mine so…get over it because we did that night at the bar all the way back in high school."

"Are you sure it's yours?"

"Of course I'm sure. She's got the fucking mark and everything. The hair, the hairs, everything."

**.:Kagome:.**

Kagome and Koga had just finished eating and were standing in front of the restaurant they had just eaten at. Koga leaned down and was about to kiss Kagome however she had foreseen this and turned her face the other way making her catch the kiss on her cheek. This of course went unnoticed by Koga. "I'll see you later Kags. I've got to go." Kagome only nodded in return.

Kagome got home around 5:30 that evening. She walked into the living room and was greeted by the sight of Koga and her father in the living room. Kagome had a look of confusion on her face. "Um, hello"

"Kagome there you are. I was just helping Koga get his things together. Might as well get that out of my hair."

"Oh, have you seen Sakura?"

"She went to the arcade with Souta, Shippo and Rei." Kagome nodded in response. "Oh and Kagome there is going to be a charity event."

"Charity ball? You mean those things where you pay to have dinner with a bunch of rich stuck up jackass?" Kagome's father scowled at her.

"Yes and bring a date."

"Where the hell do I get one of those?" Kagome was beyond annoyed she had just come home from a stressful day of work and now they throw this at her. Koga however, his eyes lit up at a chance to go out with Kagome on a real date. Koga hurriedly spoke up.

"It would be a pleasure to be your date for the ball." Before Kagome could answer her father spoke up.

"Well then it's all set you and Kagome could go to the ball." Ichiro set Kagome a pleading look. Kagome clenched her fist, smiled before speaking.

"That would be lovely thank you Koga. When is the ball?"

"Two days" Koga chirped happily. Kagome forced a smile.

"Oh well goodnight. I had a busy day and now I'm kind of tired." Kagome didn't wait for a reply she just turned and walked up the stairs to her bed room.

* * *

You like me you really like me OMG. I think I'm gonna cry. You guys are so sweet you guys give the best reviews oh. sniffs 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Inuyasha paced in his office. He was getting uneasy. He hadn't seen his daughter in two days and his demon instincts were telling him to go get her to just go see her. He wanted to see her but he was still nervous about seeing Kagome after that kiss. Inuyasha paced and paced blocking out all distraction. He hadn't even noticed when Sesshomaru had walked in and still hadn't. Sesshomaru laid on the couch in his brother's office watching Inuyasha with amusement in his eyes. He had been lying there for at least five minutes waiting to be noticed by his brother. He had to admit watching his brother was getting less and less entertaining he yawned loudly hoping to catch his brother's attention. _'Nope, nothing'_. Inuyasha continued to pace back and forth. Getting an idea, Sesshomaru got off the couch and walked to the door opening it wide then slamming it hard enough for the picture off Inuyasha and Kikyo to fall forward. Inuyasha's head popped up searching for the source of the noise. His eyes narrowed on Sesshomaru by the door.

"What the hell are you doing here? Don't you have your own fucking office upstairs?"

"I came here to give you a message, but I could see you were busy wearing a hole through the carpet so I laid down on your couch watching you it was entertaining for a while."

"Glad to see that I could be of assistance. What's the message?"

"Nothing special, charity ball tomorrow. Mandatory."

"Do I have to go?"

"What part of mandatory do you not understand?" Sesshomaru growled in annoyance before walking out the door. Inuyasha scowled at the door before he started pacing and muttering to himself.

**

* * *

.:Kagome:.**

Kagome walked around the store looking for a dress for the ball. She and Sango had taken the day off and invited Rin since she would have probably been stuck at home, seeing as Sesshomaru doesn't see the point of Rin working if she doesn't have too. Plus they both needed dresses for the ball too. Rin and Sango had thrown every dress they could find at her, but nothing suited her taste. Kagome walked all the way to the back of the store that's where she found the perfect dress to use it was simple yet elegant. It was white; it was a halter top that had a deep V-neck. It flowed down to the ground and had a long split on the side that ran up to mid-thigh. It also had a wide silver chiffon belt with a diamond buckle on the same side as the split. Kagome could see herself in this dress. She had the perfect shoes. A pair of silver strappy slingbacks that was at home, just begging to be used.

Kagome grabbed the dress and walked over to the dressing room, where Rin and Sango were. Kagome entered the dressing room and showed the others the dress. "Well what do you think?" Kagome asked Rin who was currently waiting for Sango to come out of the dressing room.

"Hot, go try it on hurry."

"Alright, alright." Kagome stepped into the dressing room when she came out. Her ears were assaulted by the squealing of to very hyper girls. "So I take it you guys like it."

"Like it, more like love it. It's perfect for you Kag. You should totally get it. Go ahead take a look." Kagome turn to the mirror just right of the changing booth and smiled she looked beautiful. The silver belt sat low on her hip, the split showed just enough leg and the V-neck was low but not too low. It was perfect it was simple yet elegant just perfect for a charity ball. She needed to make an impression seeing as how anything that had business people quickly turned into a conference or meeting of some sort. It was gonna be like a business meeting in fancy clothes. She just hoped that all those rich old business men would take her seriously.

"Your right Rin this is perfect. How about you guys what did you guys find to where?"

Rin took this chance to slip into the dressing room with a dress in hand. Sango who was where her dress perked up, "I found this what do you think?"

"Oh Sango it looks gorgeous on you. I am so glad that Miroku works as the CEO in the Taisho Company or else me and Rin wouldn't have anyone to suffer with through these types of things." Sango wore a tight, strapless, floor length black dress that hug every curve and flared a bit at the knees.

"Yeah well I'm not."

"Oh just be happy you don't have to suffer alone."

"Yeah, yeah…hey Rin hurry up we want to see the dress."

"Ok fine" Rin stepped out and both girls smiled. She wore a white off the shoulder dress with a pencil skirt bottom that went to her knee. The dress had a wide soft pink belt right under her bust. "Well…?"

"OMG, where did you find that?" Kagome was the first to break the silence. "Rin, that is so you."

"Really"

"Yeah when I see that dress I think Rin." Sango finally spoke up. "Now we need to find you guys' shoes. I already have the perfect pair at home."

"So do I. So it's only Kagome."

"Actually I've got mine at home too I got during my shoe phase where I bought one shoe and a matching purse everyday. I have at least 50 pairs of shoe…that haven't been used and around 60 that have been used I'm thinking off just giving the unused ones to charity or something." Both Rin and Sango sweat dropped. "Let's change so then we can pay for these things then we can pick Sakura up and decide what to do from there." Both girls nodded in agreement before going back to the dressing rooms.

**

* * *

.:Kikyo:.**

Kikyo stood in the living room of a small house on the edge of the city. She heard footsteps behind her and immediately knew who it was. She smirked seductively as she turned around and came face to face with a tall dark haired man with red eyes. "Naraku" she purred. "I thought you'd never get here I was starting to get irritated."

"Why did you call me Kikyo we're not supposed to meet until tomorrow?"

"No reason I just missed you."

"Aren't you getting married?" Kikyo made a disgusted face.

"Don't remind me. That Higurashi bitch and her daughter are getting in the way."

"How's her daughter work in this?"

"Her daughter is his daughter. He and the bitch had a daughter in high school. He just found out about her when Higurashi came back from Japan with the girl."

"So will this ruin the plans you know?"

"Only if Inuyasha decides not to marry me, then all the plans go down the drain."

"Don't worry, the only way Takahashi will break the wedding is if he knew something was up and he's too much of an idiot to figure us out." Kikyo smirked knowing he was right.

"Well that's one less thing to worry about. Now, onto more important matters." Kikyo pulled Naraku towards her by his shirt and kissed him roughly on the lips. Naraku smirked against her lips as he hooked Kikyo's legs around his waist and carried her to a small bedroom.  
_**

* * *

Charity Ball**_

Inuyasha and Kikyo entered the ball and looked around spotting what they were each looking for. Kikyo on hooked her hand from Inuyasha's I'll be right back, Inu-baby. I saw who I was looking for. Inuyasha frowned slightly thinking who Kikyo would know here but decided to ignore and nodded at her before heading towards his brother and father who were speaking to a group of men to the left of the room. Kikyo made sure that Inuyasha wasn't looking before she walked over to Kagome who was speaking and joking with a large group of men who seemed to be hanging on her every word and laughing at every joke she told. She walked to the edge of the crowd she couldn't help but scowl in jealousy as she saw how beautiful Kagome was and how charming and witty she was with all the people around her. Kikyo looked down at her dress and had to admit she looked hot but not as sophisticated or classy as Kagome in her dark blue halter top mini-dress. She took a few steps into the crowed until she was in the center with Kagome. Everyone looked at her expectantly. Kikyo looked at some of the faces most that were just smiling seemed emotionless and stoic now. She chuckled nervously and grabbed hold of Kagome's hand. "I'm sorry but I need to borrow her for just one second." Kagome smiled up at the men around her.

"I won't take that long gentlemen. I'll be back in a flash but you guys think about those business propositions I gave you and you all know my father's office number he'll help in anyway possible." Kagome allowed herself to be dragged to the balcony knowing having some idea of what she wanted. When they reached the balcony Kikyo closed the doors for a little more privacy. "Okay Kikyo what's up? Why did you have to drag me all the way out here?"

"Stay away Higurashi stay away." Kagome shot her confused look.

"What the hell are you talking about? You pull me out of the room I had them eating out of the palm of my hands until you showed up so you better clarify." Kagome stated her irritation showing a little.

"You know what I mean stay away from Inuyasha he's mine."

"I wasn't aware he belonged to anyone. And I'm not staking claims."

"Then why is he going over to your house constantly. There has got to be a little romance in when the daughter has her back turned."

"Bitch you are twisted you know that? Is everything that comes out of your mouth a bunch of crap like that."

"Just stay away, Higurashi." Kagome smirked.

"You've got a lot of nerve threatening me. I'm Higurashi bitch I can make your life a living hell. You aren't married to Takahashi yet. And if you don't want me around Inuyasha then I guess you've got to find a way to stop him from going to most of his meetings and tell him not to see his daughter anymore because you fell insecure with him around me without your eyes watching our every movement." Kagome growled at Kikyo menacingly to prove her point before walking into the ballroom to find her date. Kikyo watched Kagome as she left before taking a deep breath and walking over to Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome danced to the slow beat with Koga she rested her head on his chest listen to his heart beat. She smiled to herself as she thought about the fact that she could leave in a little while. "I thought you'd ditched me early this evening." Kagome smiled and lifted her head to look at Koga. 

"No of course not it's just once the crowd surrounds me I find it hard to find an exit. It's like your talking to a few people and next thing you know more come and they start listening to you and talking to you and joking with you."

"I've got to admit I was a little jealous. It was weird most of those people are emotionless with other business people around and you had them laughing and talking to you like they'd known you for years. They took up a lot of time with you too." Koga pouted playfully at this point causing Kagome to giggle. "I was starting to wonder who your date really was." Kagome smiled and leaned back into Koga's chest.

"It's you." She said quietly with a sad smile though he couldn't see it.

* * *

Inuyasha watched Kagome and Koga dance together and couldn't help the anger that he felt. He grabbed Kikyo's hand and pulled her up roughly. "Let's dance." He said simply dragging Kikyo out into the dance floor. Inuyasha decided against punching Koga in the face instead he'd make sure Kagome got a piece of his mind later when he went to see Sakura.

* * *

Koga looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled. "Hey Kagome" Kagome looked at Koga expectantly, "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a real date you know with me." Kagome looked at him nervously. 

"Oh, oh wow, wow. Umm…Koga look you're a really nice guy and everything it's just that I don't feel that way about you. I think of you more as more of a friend than a boyfriend. I'm really sorry."

"No it's okay. One question though why come here with me if you don't think of me like that?"

"Well this was kind of decided for me."

"So you don't want to be here with me?"

"No actually I don't mind like I said you're a really nice guy. I'm glad it was you."

* * *

Inuyasha smirked as he listened to the conversation between Koga and Kagome.

* * *

I've got a new story you guys are going to love. It's gonna be extremely hilarious. Can't wait but I can't find a good name. this is the summary. 

**Summary: ** Inuyasha makes a bet with Miroku that he could get any wanted he wanted to sleep with him. What he didn't count on was that he'd have to get the worst women of them all.


	15. AN

**Author's Note**

**Okay the new story is called The Rules of the Game. It's going to be awesome. It's a romantic comedy and the first chapter is mildly funny but I need to make the rest hilarious. And here is the summary:**

**Summary: Inuyasha makes a bet with Miroku that he could get any wanted he wanted to sleep with him. What he didn't count on was that he'd have to get the worst women of them all.**

**Hope you like it. **

**Love**

**Tsubaki501**


	16. Authors note

Authors Note

Look I'm really sorry I took so long to tell you this but I have exams right now so no stories for a while they should finish by tomorrow. So expect an update this weekend. I am happy to say that after tomorrow I will no longer be busy since school will practically be over. Only two weeks of nothing well other than grade verification, signing yearbooks stuff like that. So I'm aiming for at least one chappie for each story this weekend and maybe like two during the week. I only have one exam tomorrow so I'll be home by like 12:00 and if I'm lucky I can get in another chapter for Rivals to Lovers. Yay! The bad part is that it probably won't be posted until like 1:00 to 3:00 in the morning. Got to go study I've got a Spanish exam tomorrow. I am so gonna blow it. I suck at Spanish. Times like this make me wish listened in class. Man this sucks. Oh well…bye!

Tsuki


	17. Chapter 17Lemon

**I'm sorry this took so long I would have post it earlier; it's just that Friday when I reached home I found out that I was going to New York on Saturday as in the following day. Nice right you would think they could give you an earlier warning. And it totally sucked because I missed a lot of things mainly yearbooks.**

**¡LEMON‼¡¡¡LEMON‼¡¡¡LEMON‼ ¡LEMON!‼ ¡LEMON‼!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

Inuyasha walked up to the mansion door and rung the doorbell. After a few minutes Kagome opened the door. She noticed the look on his face. "Hey what's up?" Inuyasha scowled and didn't answer her. Kagome looked slightly confused. "What the hell is your problem?" Kagome growled at him she seemed to be growling a lot lately.

"You want to know what my problem is?"

"Duh, that's why I asked."

"You went to the ball with Koga."

"So"

"And you were flirting with Koga."

"I was not."

"You were too."

"Was not"

"Were too"

"Was not and it's none of your business if I was."

"Well, I'm…" Before Inuyasha could finish a fist came flying his way. Kagome stomped to the kitchen leaving an unconscious Inuyasha in the doorway. When Kagome reached the kitchen Souta, Shippou and Sakura were there.

"Hey nee-chan, who was at the front door?"

"Go find out." Souta looked at her questioningly then shrugged before walking out the kitchen to the front door. When Souta reached the front door he found an unconscious Inuyasha sprawled out in the middle of the doorway. He shook his head before lifting Inuyasha onto his shoulder and carrying him to the living room couch using his demon strength.

* * *

"Ugh, huh…what the hell…?" Inuyasha rose slowly from the couch only to be hit with a throbbing headache forcing him to lay back down.

"Glad to see you're awake." Inuyasha turned to see Kagome standing in front of him with her arms crossed.

"What happened, where's Sakura?"

"Well frankly I punched your lights out." Kagome said grinning cockily. "I've still got it." She said putting her hands on her hips. Inuyasha looked a little confused before the memories came rushing back. He winced as he remembered everything.

"Ugh, did you have to hit so hard, wench?"

"Firstly, don't call me that and secondly it's not my fault you couldn't take a little punch and fainted in the door way like a little wuss."

"I am not a wuss and another thing you got one heck of a punch that I don't even think Kong could rival that, heck not even Sango can beat a punch like that." Kagome laughed as she dropped herself right on Inuyasha's stomach making him wince painfully, much to her delight of course.

"You hungry because I was about look for some dinner. Seeing as how due to you fainting on me I had to baby-sit you and miss dinner with my family, who at this very moment are sitting down in some restaurant in some part of New York. Quite frankly I had no problem leaving you here alone but nooooo… 'Kagome you're the one who knocked him out so you should stay here and take care of him…'" Kagome said doing a very poor imitation of her mother. She huffed as her lips twisted into a scowl while she crossed her arms her brows scrunching in frustration. Inuyasha stared at Kagome he couldn't help but smile he hadn't noticed it before but she was still very much a child in many ways. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his surroundings. He listened for any noises coming from other parts of the mansion, before he realized he could find none whatsoever. His face twisted in confusion.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is everyone?"

"Well I already told you that my family went out to eat and my mother gave the maids and cooks the day off."

"Is Sakura with them?"

"Duh of course she didn't want to leave me alone something about me getting bored and lonely since you were still unconscious. They just left not too long ago actually." Kagome shrugged not really taking interest in the subject. She looked at Inuyasha's face and frowned. She slowly reached and brushed her fingers lightly over the side of his cheek where she had punched him. "That should heal overnight." Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at her strangely.

"What the hell are you talking about, bitch?" Kagome growled softly at his tone.

"Don't tell me you don't feel that massive bruise on the side of your face. I didn't realize I hit you that hard." She said the last part more to herself than to Inuyasha. Kagome leaned in slightly tracing the bruise on Inuyasha's cheek.

Inuyasha could feel his cheeks heating up as he realized how close their faces were.

"Inuyasha are you alright, you look all flustered. Maybe you're sick. I think there's a thermometer in the bathroom. I'll be right back." Kagome got to her feet only to be pulled into a hard chest. She looked up only to see a pair of amber eyes staring down at her fixedly. "Inuyasha…" said Kagome before Inuyasha's lips came crashing down onto hers. Kagome eyes widened with shock before shutting slowly. She leaned into Inuyasha deepening the kiss. She sighed as she felt Inuyasha's tongue in her mouth searching every corner of her mouth.

She ran her hands through his hair. Kagome moaned as she felt Inuyasha's hands wander under her shirt squeezing her breast before going down to the back of her thighs and lifting her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was holding her by her lower back. Inuyasha was about to settle down on the couch when Kagome broke the kiss and spoke. "Bedroom, bedroom."

"But it's too far."

"I'm not about to have sex with you on my parents' couch, anyone can just walk in." Kagome kissed Inuyasha before he could say anything. Inuyasha clumsily made his way upstairs to Kagome's bedroom careful not to break the kiss.

Kagome opened her eyes and pulled away from Inuyasha a little to look at their surrounding's. She couldn't help but giggle. "Inuyasha you passed my bedroom about three doors ago." Inuyasha looks at her scowling a little.

"Well I've never been to your room before okay. Cut me some slack." Kagome had to admit he looked cute scowling like that.

"Three doors back on the left. Now hurry, I don't think I can wait any longer." Inuyasha smirked before hurrying to Kagome's room.

Inuyasha locked the door behind him before pressing Kagome against it and taking off her shirt hastily. Inuyasha gently placed Kagome on her bed before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a condom that he put on Kagome's bedside table then quickly took off his clothes and crawled on top of her. He trailed kisses along her jaw line, down her neck towards her breasts only to be blocked by her bra. Using his claws he quickly disposed of it.

**

* * *

**

**LEMON STARTS**

Kagome looked at Inuyasha furiously at the sound of cloth being torn. She was about to say something when Inuyasha placed his mouth over one breasts while massaging the other. Then the only sound she could get out was a groan.

Inuyasha sucked Kagome's breast then flicked her nipple with his tongue before lightly scraping his fangs over her nipple then switching to her other breast to do the same thing.

Kagome moaned at his touch, her breath was growing ragged.

Inuyasha continued kissing a trail down Kagome's stomach until he reached her jeans. Inuyasha quickly unbuttoned them and pulled them off her in one swift move. He then proceeded to ripping off her panties.

Kagome looked up at the familiar noise wandering what Inuyasha ripped this time. She looked down to see what he was doing before feeling a long clawed finger enter her. Kagome threw her head back with a moan as Inuyasha started moving his finger in and out of her slowly. Kagome gripped the sheets as she felt Inuyasha speeding up the pace of his finger while adding two more fingers into her. Her moans were getting load and she was glad everyone had left earlier so they couldn't hear her. She could feel her climax approaching and so could Inuyasha. Just as she was about to release Inuyasha removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. He continued to pump her with his tongue while using his thumb to rubber her clit until she came.

"Inuyashaaaaa……"

Inuyasha smirked as Kagome cried out his name. He lapped up her juices as fast as he could. He loved her taste, her scent, the sound of her moans and pants, the way she screamed out his name as she came.

Kagome had barely recovered from her orgasm when she felt Inuyasha straddling her hips. She looked up panting heavily. He leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips. Kagome could taste herself on his lips. She moaned in his mouth as his tongue entered her mouth. Both tongues fought for dominance in the end Kagome yielded giving Inuyasha full control of the kiss.

Inuyasha grabbed the condom from the bedside table, opened it and slipped it on. Both Inuyasha and Kagome gasped as he slowly entered her.

Inuyasha growled as he felt how tight she was around. He rocked into her slowly while placing butterfly kisses all over her face.

Kagome moaned slightly as Inuyasha rocked into her slowly. She liked feeling of him filling her but it was going way too slow for her liking. Kagome gripped onto Inuyasha's shoulders and slammed into him just as he was about to reenter her.

"Faster please." She moaned. Inuyasha smirked at his eagerness. He sped up his pace pounding into her faster and harder with each thrust. Inuyasha grunted as he pounded into her harder. He was reaching his climax but wanted Kagome to go first. It wasn't long till Inuyasha felt Kagome tighten around him causing him to climax.

**LEMON ENDS**

* * *

Inuyasha rolled to the side bringing Kagome with him so she was on top of him. Inuyasha wrapped Kagome and kissed the top of her head. He noticed her steady breathing and figured she had fallen asleep. He pulled out of her and placed her on the bed before covering her with the sheet. He got up, gathered his clothes and got dressed. When he was finished he kneeled down at the side of the bed and nuzzled Kagome's hair inhaling her scent.

Kagome felt something snuggling into her hair. She wiggled and turned her head the other way. She felt the thing snuggle deeper into her tickling her at the same time. She giggled, "Stop", she said drowsily pulling the sheets over her head. It was then that she realized she was naked. She sat up abruptly wide-eyed and looked straight at Inuyasha who was kneeling beside her on the floor. She blushed as she remembered what they had just done. She felt Inuyasha lift her to her feet and pull her towards his chest.

Inuyasha nuzzled Kagome's neck. "We should do that again." He whispered looking at Kagome with raised eyebrows.

Kagome smiled drowsily nodding at Inuyasha, "Yeah we should" she said putting her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome and brushed his lips against her lips. "I'll call you tomorrow." He said letting go of her.

Kagome smiled, "You better. Bye."

"Bye" Inuyasha said as he walked out the room to his car.

Kagome sighed as she fell carelessly onto her bed. She would have to put on some clothes and air out her room before anyone came home.

* * *

Hmm...what will happen next join us on another sector of Rivals to Lovers. 

LOL that sounded really corny.hahahaha.

Hoped you guys liked this chappie tell me what you think.


End file.
